Wevid
by h4lfpr1nce
Summary: Blaine talks constantly about how perfect his relationship with Kurt is, leading Wes and David to become... curious about each other.


**So I was thinking Wes and David totally belong together. And then I wrote this. I wrote it a few days ago but didn't publish it cuz i didn't have computer access, so here it is. It's short and probably bad, but enjoy it anyway.**

**reviews... PLEASE? *puppydog eyes***

**DISCLAIMER: Wes and David are fictional characters. They do not exist in real life and I wouldn't own them if they did. I don't even own them now. **

Wes and David had girlfriends.

Well, Wes didn't anymore, actually.

She said he spent too much time with his friends. She said he didn't love her. She said he might as well like Blaine instead of her, which he didn't. Not in that way. Besides, Blaine was in a very committed relationship.

She said these things and dumped him. He didn't even try to get her back.

* * *

Wes knew all about Blaine's relationship.

Blaine had prattled on for weeks turned months turned god knows how long about Kurt ever since he first met him.

Kurt's perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect sarcasm, wit, intelligence, skin, dimples, everything. Wes and David heard all about everything in detail.

Then, Kurt had confessed to an ecstatic and completely unsuspecting Blaine (for a person watching Kurt all the time, Wes was amazed how Blaine had missed Kurt watching him back with eyes filled with ardent passion), and Wes and David had to listen about _that_.

Now it was perfect smooth hands.

Perfect lack of awkward silences in conversations.

Perfect dates.

Perfect hugs.

And finally… the perfect first kiss.

Blaine described it in detail. It was short, sweet, and chaste, but it had a hidden power behind it. Passion was barely held back when those soft lips met his. It filled his stomach with butterflies replaced by a fire replaced by dazzling, enormous fireworks.

It was everything to Blaine, and Wes and David hadn't felt anything like it.

They looked at each other.

They had experienced their first kisses and many others after.

The first ones were awkward combinations of chapped lips and inexperience. They were best forgotten.

The ones after gradually got better. They got older and so did the girls they were kissing.

They did other things, more things, things that felt good.

But neither had ever felt anything like what Blaine was describing in altogether too much detail and they each knew it of the other as well as themselves because they grew up together as close as two friends could be. They told each other everything.

They went back to their shared room.

They both felt fairly awkward, and Wes sat down on his bed to read and try diffusing the tension. After some time he noticed the stare.

He felt it on him and had to look up. David was staring at him intently. Well, at Wes' lips actually.

A force like gravity brought Wes' gaze to the same spot on David's face.

The driving force was foreign to him, but it was strong and kept pulling him, dragging him over to sit next to David on David's bed.

They were close. They were usually close, being strong believers in skinship, but this was different. This was an irresistible need.

They got closer and closer, just about to touch.

Their lips met and… lightning.

A fire burned through Wes from head to toe. Instead of fireworks, he felt explosions, shifts. The world shifted on its axis from the weight and emotion in the kiss. Gravity shifted until it was no longer holding him down. He was floating; the only thing holding him was David.

The force that replaced gravity drew Wes closer and closer to David. He never wanted it to end; he wanted to be wrapped tighter in David's arms.

He was disappointed when David ended the kiss and pushed him away. What had he done wrong? Didn't David feel the lightning, the explosions, the shifts? His worries were running rampant and unbridled until he saw that David's cheeks were slightly darker and quite a bit pinker than usual, and he was staring intently at the doorway to their room.

Wes turned around and saw Kurt's face: surprised but quickly shifting into a smirk, as though he knew this was going to happen the whole time.

He just uttered a simple "Congratulations!" before turning on his heel, presumably off to tell Blaine.

* * *

David fought on the phone with his girlfriend, his voice escalating in volume until he finally screamed, "I love Wes, not you!" and slammed the phone shut.

Wes tried not to smile at David's girlfriend's… no, ex's…. pain, but he smirked just a little, widening into a true grin as David came over and stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him lightly and sweetly on the forehead.

David turned out the lights and they went to sleep thinking of each other.

* * *

Blaine's jaw dropped severely when Wes and David walked down to breakfast holding each other's hands.

Kurt smiled at his reaction, apparently not having told anyone.


End file.
